I Need You
by taylor.lauren
Summary: It has been years since Santana had been back to Lima, and the moment she decides to return she gets tangled in a love that she wasn't expecting to find. Brittana story. Glee & Vampire Diaries Crossover. Also with some Pretty Little Liars.
1. Welcome Home

**AN: I had this story idea for a while now. I need some feedback on it, any ideas that anyone has or anything :) **

**Comment and Favorite :)**

"Welcome home, Santana. It's been way too long." I walked into the house and hugged Elena. She was right it had been way too long. I hadn't been back in Lima for a while now.

"It has been way too long hasn't it? Everything looks the same."

"You should know me by now, I don't like to change much of anything." I felt someone staring at me. I turned around to look into the living room.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I walked towards the couch where Damon was sitting.

"What has it been, a year or two?" He stood up and hugged me.

"Something along those lines. What brings you back?"

"I don't know really, I guess I'm finally ready to be home." He saw the expression on my face. I thought that I had a handle on everything.

"Why don't you sit with us and have a drink?"

"I can't. I have to get down to the high school. And plus, isn't it too early to be drinking?" I looked down at my watch and saw 8:17. Elena came up from behind me.

"You know there's no rush. You don't have to go back to school so soon." And I knew that, but I wanted to attempt to have a normal life. But I knew that was clearly impossible for myself.

"Yes I know but it's the choice I've made." I sighed. "I'm gonna bring my things upstairs and then head to McKinley. I'm already a bit late as it is."

"Alright hun. We'll be here if you need anything." I turned around and started walking towards the stairs. Once I reached the top of the staircase, I saw my room. The door was shut. I turned the doorknob and opened it up. I caught onto the conversation that was going on downstairs.

"You don't think it's too soon, Elena? You don't know how she's coped with it."

"Damon stop. I'm sure that San is dealing just fine. She looks better than the last time she came home."

"Yes. But the last time she could barely stay for more than a week. She didn't even go up to her room."

They were right. I hadn't gone into my room because it was too hard. I looked around and saw pictures everywhere. I placed my bag on my bed and sat down. The memories from that night started playing over in my head. I could hear her voice in my head. I grabbed my wallet from my bag and headed back downstairs.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head down to the school." I walked out of the front door and stopped to take a breath. Maybe I wasn't ready for this. Maybe I underestimated the strength I thought I had. I walked out to my car and started it up and drove down to the high school. I went through the basic motions. My final class of the day was Glee Club. I needed an extracurricular activity. As long as I was kept busy, I wouldn't think too much about anything else. I walked into the room and saw a boy and a girl sitting at the piano. I passed by them and sat down in the second row of chairs. The room started to fill with people. I watched as they all walked through the door. That's when I saw her. She was beautiful. Tall, blonde with the most beautiful blue eyes I had seen in ages. She sat in the seat in front of me. As the bell rang, a teacher walked in.

"Alright guys. We have a new addition to our club. Santana, could you come up here?" I stood up from my chair and walked by her. As I went by, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She was so warm. "Just introduce yourself and if you feel comfortable, you can sing something for us."

"Sing?" I turned to him. I hadn't sang in years. Ever since that day. I couldn't find it in myself to. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We don't want to force you or anything." I turned towards everyone and that's when our eyes met. She seemed so innocent.

"My names Santana Lopez. I just moved in with my Aunt Elena about four blocks from the school. And that's pretty much all I got for now. I think that I'll pass on the singing for now though."

"And that's perfectly fine. Everyone please welcome Santana. Brittany, you have something to share with us?" The blonde stood up from her chair as I walked back to my seat.

"I just wanted to say thanks to everyone here who has been here for me these past couple of weeks. Things have been particularly difficult but with everyone's support I've found myself in a much better place. I've prepared a song to sing today." She turned towards the guy holding the guitar. She started strumming and I immediately recognized the song. Song For The Waiting by Aron Wright. It was her favorite song to sing with me. We would sing it all the time. In the car, when we were camping. She'd pick up the guitar and start playing and I just couldn't help but sing. I watched as Brittany started to sing. I was just, mesmerized. The memories started to play over in my mind. Brittany was half way done with the song when I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my backpack up off of the chair and ran out of the classroom. I just needed to be by myself. I made my way to the theater and sat on the stage facing the room of empty chairs. I shook my head. Maybe I really wasn't ready for this. I can't just go running out of a room at the mere thought of her. I was hitting my heels against the stage in frustration. I stopped at the sound of footsteps.

"Are you alright, Santana?" I looked up and saw Brittany walking towards the stage.

"I'm fine now, thanks for asking. I'm sorry I ran out on you while you were singing. I hope you didn't think that I didn't like your singing. It was beautiful." She smiled and hopped up onto the stage next to me.

"Thanks. I don't get many compliments on my singing. So I'll hang on to that forever." She started to laugh. And as much as I tried to hold it back, I smiled. She nudged my shoulder. "There we go."

"You skipped out on Glee Club just to find me?"

"Yeah. I can tell when someone has something on their mind. I don't know if you noticed me pretty much almost staring at you while I was singing. But I could tell something was wrong." She was staring at me?

"You were staring at me?" Brittany's legs started moving back and forth just as mines were.

"Well, yeah. You could just see it in your face. That song means a whole lot to you doesn't it. And plus, you're super attractive. I had a hard time not looking at you." My face started to get warm. Damn, I'm blushing.

"That song does mean a lot to me. And well thank you. You aren't too bad yourself." I turned to her and smiled. Our eyes met and it was like we had a moment. She broke contact before I had the chance to.

"You've lost someone, haven't you?" I looked down and fought really hard not to cry. I could feel her eyes staring at me. I could feel her emotions. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it or say anything. I know you hardly know me at all. But if you ever do need someone to talk to? I'll always be here. I just lost my mom." She hopped off of the stage and stood in front of me with her hands on my thighs.

"Thank you Brittany. It means a lot. Honest." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Holding it all in won't help you at all. If you want to come back to the choir room you can. But I can imagine that you just want to be by yourself for now." I nodded. "Keep your head up, sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine."

I watched as she walked up the aisle and out of the theater. For the next thirty minutes I just sat there and really thought about why I made the decision to come back home. I thought I was ready but today's events had proved otherwise. Everything that had gone wrong today had something to do with her. And now that I think of it, up until this point I had never talked to anyone about what happened that night. Not Elena, Stefan or Damon. Not anyone whatsoever. Maybe talking about it was just what I needed.

The school bell rang and I realized the day was over. I walked to the doors of the theater and saw everyone leaving. I grabbed my keys out of my bag and headed for the front doors of the school. It was pouring. _Great, I just straightened my hair this morning,_ I thought to myself. I ran over to my car and got in. As I drove off of school property I saw someone with familiar stature walking on the sidewalk. I slowed next to her and rolled down my window.

"Need a ride, beautiful?" Brittany turned her head towards me and smiled. I unlocked the doors and she got in.

"For a second I thought you were some stupid jock guy who was just stopping and asking just to get in my pants." I laughed.

"I would never do that!" And I turned to her and winked. Her jaw dropped and she started laughing.

"Santana!" She hit my shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. I would never do anything like that." The look in her eyes told me she believed me. "Remember what you said earlier? About me talking to someone about what happened?"

"Yes I do." Brittany looked at me. "You taking me up on that offer?"

"Yes. Can we go to my place and talk?" She nodded.

"I'll just tell my aunt that I'll be home later. She won't mind." It took only about a minute or two to get from the school to myself. I guess that was the perks of living that close.

"You've got a really nice place."

"Thanks." We got out of the car. "It's nothing fancy but that's what I love about it." Brittany followed me into the house. I helped her get her coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

"Santana is that you?" I turned the corner to the living room and saw a few more familiar faces.

"Bonnie!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you. You look great!" We released from the hug and took a second to look at each other.

"Thank you." I turned and saw Stefan. "And where were you earlier? I was surprised that you weren't here when I got home. Usually you're the first to greet me at the door."

"I was hungry. I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier." He stood up from the couch and hugged me.

"You are forgiven. Guys, this is Brittany. She's a friend from school." Brittany walked closer and stood by my side. "Brittany, this is my Aunt Elena, her boyfriend Stefan, his brother Damon and my Aunt Bonnie."

"You're friend huh?" Damon laughed. "And what are you guys gonna do? Go upstairs and study?"

"Cut it out Damon." Bonnie pinched him.

"We are just friends, Damon." My eyes opened wider.

"You two can get back to whatever you guys were going to do. Don't mind Damon, he can be an asshole."

"It was nice to meet you all." Brittany said with a smile. We walked up the stairs to my room. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket.

_Is she gay?_

Was Damon being serious? Ugh.

_I don't know I haven't asked. Why._

I opened the door up and we walked inside.

"Wow your room is enormous. It's like three of my rooms could fit in here." I watched as she walked around the room slowly.

_Because if she isn't then I call dibs._

"What an ass." Oops. I looked up and saw that she was giving me a weird expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's alright." She picked up a picture that was sitting on my dresser. "Who's this? She's beautiful."

I walked over to where she was standing. I took a second to look at the picture myself. I remember taking that picture like it was just yesterday. She had come to watch me run my first marathon. After I finished she found me and we took that picture. I hated it cause I was dripping in sweat and I looked disgusting. But it was her favorite.

"That's Caroline." I smiled. "She was my girlfriend. She was the person that I lost."


	2. Caroline

I continued just looking at the picture of Caroline and I. I felt Brittany's hand rubbing my back. She made her way up to my shoulders and started to squeeze them in a massaging way.

"I'm so sorry Santana. By the way you two look in the picture, you were in love." She continued to squeeze my shoulders.

"Yeah. I loved her alright. She meant the world to me. I was with her for over two years before she passed away." I gently placed the picture back onto the dresser and walked to my bed. Brittany slowly followed behind me. "When I met Caroline, it was like nothing else mattered. Everything I did, everything I planned; I did it with her in mind. She was who I wanted to spend eternity with." Brittany put her arm around me.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking. I don't want to step out of bounds with anything, especially if it's too personal. My mom died from cancer. And I don't like saying it out loud really. I hadn't told anyone but everyone knew what it was. You're the only person that I've openly told." I looked at her and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"It isn't too personal. I feel safe around you. That's something that I haven't felt for another person for a very long time." I turned towards her. "We went camping for her birthday one year. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out, it was a full moon. In the middle of the night, Caroline got up to use the bathroom. She told me that I didn't have to get up with her. She unzipped the tent and went outside. A couple minutes later, I heard some sort of growling. I got up to check on Caroline when I heard her scream. I ran outside and went to look for her. All I could hear was hear screaming. She was screaming my name. I felt like I was running as fast as I could yet my body wasn't moving. I was calling out for her. I kept running. Finally I found her. She was laying on the ground. It was like she was mauled by an animal of some sort. She was bleeding everywhere. I didn't know what to do. I took my shirt off and tried to apply pressure to the wound that was on her arm." I could tell that Brittany was really into my story because her eyes were getting wider with every word that I said.

"Then what happened? Did you call 911?"

"I tried to but I wasn't getting any signal. So I picked her up and brought her back to our truck. I kept telling her that it was going to be okay. But that was hard since I didn't believe it myself. I started the truck up and made my way back to Lima. Once I had signal I called my aunt. While I was on the phone, Caroline was trying to get my attention. I looked over at her and it was like the life was leaving her eyes. I begged her to stay with me. It was hard to drive with all the tears falling from my eyes. I pulled over and held her in my arms. I remember her telling me, babe you're gonna be alright. I promise you. I kissed her one last time and then she was gone. The rest is basically history."

I looked up at Brittany and I saw tears falling from her eyes. I gently wiped them away and held her face in my hands.

"There's no need for you to cry, Brittany. " She grabbed my hands and held them in hers.

"And that song that I sang today?" I flashed a half smile.

"It was our song. She would sit and play the guitar while I sang. Then she would harmonize with me when it came to the chorus." I was caught of guard when Brittany hugged me. Her embrace was so warm and comforting. I welcomed her hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She let me go and looked me straight into the eyes. "But from what I now know? You're an extremely strong person. To go through that you must have a very tough heart. If you lived in Lima then? How come I have never seen you before?"

"We were just in town to visit my Aunt Elena. Her house was kinds like our getaway. She always told us that her door was open for us."

"So you've never lived in Lima? This is the first time that you are actually settling down in town?" I nodded.

"First actual time. I tried once before but i couldn't stay for no longer than a week." I stood up to look out of the window. I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Hey Brittany are you going to stay for dinner? There's more than enough for everyone to have a plate or two." I turned towards Brittany hoping that she would say yes.

"Oh thank you for the offer, but I really can't. My aunt is expecting me home and I don't want to upset her."

"That's alright. But you better stay one of these nights. Stefan is an excellent cook." Elena smiled and walked back downstairs.

"Come on. I'll get you home." We made out way downstairs and Brittany told everyone bye.

"So where do you live?" She pointed straight.

"I actually live straight down the street. Not too far from here." I started to get excited.

"Oh really? So you're not more than a two minute drive away?" I grinned.

"Yes ma'am. Come over anytime." She placed her hand on my thigh and my heart started to beat.

We reached her house and I parked in her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride, Santana." She grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket and started to type something in. "There. Now you have my number. If you need someone to talk to? You can call me anytime."

She opened the door and started to get out. But before she did, she leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't hesitate to hit me up anytime, I'll be waiting to hear from you." She got out of the car and walked up to her front door. She fiddled with her keys for a bit but finally got the right one. Before she walked in she turned and waved. I waved back and she went inside and shut the door.

When I got home, everyone was at the dinner table.

"Well someone's glowing. Had a good afternoon today?" Elena motioned me over to the empty seat next to her.

"I did have a good afternoon actually. Better than I thought it was going to be."

"You didn't think of Caroline at all then?"

"Actually, the exact opposite. She was all we really talked about." The surprised look on their faces made me laugh.

"You never talk about Caroline. Not even to us." Damon's face was much more surprised than the others.

"I just felt ready to talk about it." I shrugged. "I guess that was it."

"So what else did you tell her? Did you tell her that you're a..." Elena's sentence cut short.

"A vampire? No. I'm not ready to release that kind of information just yet."

"She'll find out eventually, you know. Don't let her find out on her own. That will end in all kinds of terrible." Of all people Elena would know. She looked over at Stefan who flashed a guilty look.

After dinner I went upstairs and laid on my bed. I didn't know what it as but I felt a lot better. It was like I could breathe again. Nothing was on my chest. I grabbed my phone and texted Brittany.

_Hey beautiful. Miss me_?

I waited a minute or two and got a reply.

_Sure do ;) I was wondering, would you like to do dinner at my place tomorrow night? If I'm rushing into things and it's too soon then I understand._

I smiled.

_That is perfect. Ill see you at school tomorrow._

_Don't think about me too much now ;)_

I don't know what it is about Brittany but she's amazing to me. I don't know if it was the fact that she genuinely cared about me, or the fact that she reminds me of Caroline. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll find out soon. I haven't thought about someone this much in a very long time and it felt all new to me again. And I haven't felt this way for a human since I turned. It was easier with Caroline because she was a vampire. I guess I am just going to have to see where this take me.


	3. Seven Hours

I have been alive for 178 years. And I spent the last 4 trying to get over the fact that I lost the love of my life in the woods that one dreadful night.

178 long years and I haven't felt this way for anyone in a while. I hardly got this much butterflies when I was with Caroline and that just sounds terrible when I think of it. But it has been four years, and honestly I miss having that feeling of someone being there for me. Someone to come home at night. Caroline would want me happy right? She would want me to be happy. But I can't help but feel guilty.

Shit. I don't even know what time it is. I grabbed my phone on my night stand and saw that it was only 4:26. Insomnia has always gotten the best of me. Sleep has always escaped from me. My phone vibrated. Text message.

_Excuse you, you come back to Lima and don't even tell me? Didn't think of you're bestfriend?_

I shook my head. I didn't know that Quinn lived in Lima.

_Well? It's been what, 60 years and you haven't talked to me? Other than when Caroline died. Do you even know me anymore?_

_Do I know you? I knew that you'd be wake right now. Now walk your ass downstairs and come see me._

She was here? I threw on my shirt and walked downstairs. I opened the door and there she was. I've known her for 165 years and she hasn't aged a bit. Granted, she is a vampire.

"What are you doing here, Q?"

"You really think that I wasn't gonna come see you? My bestfriend?" She pushed me. "A bestfriend that doesn't even keep in touch?"

"Can you really blame me?" I walked down towards the street. "I haven't really talked to anyone."

"You're right. I just missed you, San." She walked towards me and hugged me. "I tried calling and coming to see you but you've been on the move a lot. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that you were a freaking traveler. And no one likes those fuckers."

"Don't even compare me to a fucking traveler you know that's what pisses me off the most." And we hugged. "I recall you telling me that you never wanted to live in Lima? That home would always be here and that the world was out there to explore and blah blah blah."

"I'm 179 years old. I have been everywhere you can think of, Santana. I'm guessing you're still doing the same thing you always do. Going back to school right?"

"Well of course. I have to see what kind of uptight bitches attend McKinley now days. You know you and I ruled that place when we were there." She smiled.

"Fuck yeah we did. You got that right. Is tomorrow your first day?" I shook my head. "You already went?"

"Yup. Today was actually my first day." And at the thought of Brittany, a huge smile appeared on my face and before I could hide it Quinn punched me.

"You met someone didn't you! Santana Lopez. What's her name?"

"Her name is Brittany. And no, she doesn't know that I'm a vampire."

"You're gonna have to tell her you know." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think I know that one, Q." I walked past her as if I was walking back into the house. "I want this to be my new start. A fresh start."

"And it will be. What are you doing tonight? I just got some new movies. Maybe we can do dinner?"

"I actually have plans tonight but I can bet you a million bucks that I'll be hungry after. So I'll just hit you up." We hugged and she walked back to her car. "And don't worry I'll tell you all about Brittany when I see you tonight."

I walked back into the house and went straight to my bed. I laid there for another couple of hours until it was time for me to get up for school.

"San I made some bacon and eggs if you want some before you head down to the high school." I walked into the kitchen and the smell of bacon rushed through my nostrils. "I know it's your favorite."

"You know me so well, Elena. I would love to have some." Glancing down at my watch I realized that I was running a bit late.

I finished my plate and headed for the door. I told Elena goodbye and that I'd see her after I have dinner with Brittany.

She gave me her famous, "Be careful around her, Santana."

Before Caroline I had a lot of girlfriends. And majority of them were human. It always got to the point where we would be intimate and I would lose control of myself. I'd end up biting them. I couldn't help it. And once I would that, I'd compel them. And I hated doing that so once it got to that point I'd have to end the relationship.

What I did know was that I didn't want to mess things up with Brittany. So I figured that I keep a couple of the blood bags I took from the hospital down the road in my backpack, just in case I feel myself losing control I'd just say I have to use the bathroom and drink a bag. It's a good idea right?

I got into my car and started driving down the road. A memory came to mind and I couldn't shake it.

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

_Caroline and I were driving downtown to go to the drive-in movie. _

_"What movie is playing tonight?" I shrugged. "I didn't think you knew either. When was the last time we actually went to the drive-in and watched the movie?"_

_"I don't think we ever did." Caroline's hand was tracing the inside of my thigh. "Babe stop. You know I can't concentrate when you do that."_

_She turned towards me while still in her seat. "You know, I didn't think that I would find someone as amazing as you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, after Matt and Tyler I was starting to give up. I didn't want a human boyfriend because he wouldn't understand. I mean, men hardly understand me as it is and adding me being a vampire would just make things that much more difficult. I'm glad that I finally found someone that understands me. And I mean every aspect of me. What I guess I'm trying to say is thank you. Because you've been really patient with me." I grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_"You're welcome, babe. You know I'd wait for you until the ends of this Earth. I love you. And I'd do anything for you. Even if it means risking my life." I pulled into the drive-in and parked in the back corner like we always did. We always faced the truck bed towards the screen so that we could sit in the back. Under the stars. Caroline loved that. After turning the truck off I took my seat belt off and turned towards her. "Now let's get into the back of the truck and not watch the movie."_

* * *

I turned into the school parking lot and parked as far away from the entrance doors as possible. My eyes were starting to tear and I knew that if I didn't get a couple sips from the blood bag then I'd be hungry.

I starting taking a couple sips from the bag and realized that I was much more hungry than I initially thought. I ended up pulling the plastic tube from the bottom and draining the entire bag within seconds. I pulled the visor and opened up the mirror. _Fuck._ The veins around my eyes were a deep black and my eyes had lost their brown color and were now black as well. I shut my eyes took a couple deep breaths. When I opened them again everything had returned to normal. I can't let that happen around Brittany. I looked in my bag and realized that I didn't have any more blood bags left. I must've forgotten the rest on my bed. _I'll just run home before going to Brittany's, _I thought to myself.

The school bell rang and I jumped out of the car and ran towards the doors. I knew I wouldn't be late, since it only took me about .01 seconds to get to the entrance. I fixed my shirt and walked inside.

All I had to do was get through the day and then I'd get to spend time with the only person in the entire school that mattered to me. Seven hours.


End file.
